How To Get A Girl In Three Ways
by QJP PLP
Summary: Miroku and Sango come up with a devious plan. Kagome has to keep her promise and goes on a blind date. Will she regret it? I will reveal more when I have more chapters out. Story by PLP.
1. Miroku's Plan

PLP: Well! All the votes pointed to this chapter ladies and gents so the thirdchapter shall be written probably after the 13th chapter of The Day My World Came Crashing Down. It may be sooner, but i'm trying to get my ideas for the court case out.

BC: And I get to help!

PLP: Yes you do. Onto the chapter...read on fellow fans!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miroku's Plan**

Miroku woke up to a little boy jumping up and down on his bed.

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up!"

"Alright, Alright Loriento, I'm up." Miroku grumbled and stretched. He sat up and grabbed Loriento by the waist and dragged him beside him and held him tight. He laid his head on Loriento's stomach. Loriento squirmed like a fish out of water.

"Come on Dad, let me go!"

"Nope, I'm comfortable."

"Miroku!" A woman's voice called from downstairs."

"Ut oh." Miroku looked at Loriento.

"Mommy's coming!"

"HIDE!"

They crawled underneath the covers. Miroku was trying to shush up the laughing Loriento. The woman put down the dish she was currently cleaning and walked up the stairs and to the left.

"Here I come," she announced as she turned the door knob to Miroku's bedroom.

"Well looky here, no one's in here." She put her hands on her hips, smiling wide. "I guess that my husband and son won't get any blueberry pancakes with honey on top."

"Blueberry pancakes!" Loriento cried as he sat up, uncovering himself.

"Uh huh, let's go downstairs."

"But what about daddy?"

"I guess he don't want any."

"You take care of him mommy!"

The woman laughed and jumped on the bed and uncovered Miroku. "Found you." She blew on his stomach so to tickle him. Miroku started to laugh.

"Me! Me! Blow Stomach farts on me mommy!" Loriento cried, climbing on the bed.

"Alright, alright." The woman laughed as she blew on Loriento's stomach.

"We don't have that much honey left, so the first one downstairs gets the last pancake with honey on top."

"ME!" Loriento cried and scrambled out from under his mom and ran downstairs.

Miroku laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Morning, Sango."

"Morning, sweetie."

The two walked downstairs hand in hand and sat across from each other at the table. "Hey!" Sango jumped as Miroku felt her up with his leg. He got a very evil glare.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"I just realized that I didn't put syrup on my pancakes."

"I'll put some on for you."

"Okay."

Loriento started to pour the syrup on to Sango's pancakes when the lid came off.

"That's enough!" Sango laughed, looking at her drenched pancakes as Loriento put the bottle the right way on the table. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"It was all daddy's idea."

"Hey now, don't point the finger at me."

Sango tickled Loriento's sides. "Come on, I know it was you!" The boy started to laugh and was kicking the table. Just than a young woman walked in.

"I've been beeping my horn for twenty minutes silly goose!" the young woman laughed.

"Oh, hey, Kagome. Sorry. Come sit down and eat, I'll go get ready."

"Alright."

Kagome sat down beside Loriento. Loriento gave her a hug than ran upstairs to meet his mom in the shower. (A/N: Loriento is only 4 as you will find out later)

"Kagome, can I put you on a blind date?"

"Miroku, you ask me this question every morning. You've been asking it for three months now, and what has my answer been?"

"Yes."

"Exactly," Kagome sipped some coffee before she realized what Miroku had said, "no, no. I always say no. Nice try Miroku."

"Come on. Just one date."

"No way. Besides, I'd rather know my date's name."

"Fine. Your date's name would be Inuyasha."

"It's still a no. I'm going out tonight with my friend Hojo anyways."

"You don't have to go out tonight."

Kagome slammed her coffee cup down, "I said no." Her face got all red and she stormed off to Sango's room and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute." Sango answered. She was getting Loriento dressed, but she herself was naked. "Come on Loriento, if you don't behave than dad will dress you. I have to go to work."

"You're always ten minutes early anyway mommy."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Sango sighed and dropped Loriento's cloths. "Fine, you'll walk around the house naked than." She grabbed a black leather skirt that went down to her ankles and had a slit to slightly above her knees. She put on little black sandals and a black tank top with a black leather jacket with sleeves on it. She had her hair up in an upside down bun, her hair slightly curled. When Sango stepped out of the room, Kagome whistled.

"You make my kaki pants and long sleeved dressy white shirt look like shit compared to you. Look at you Sango, you sexy mama. You always dress so good."

"Into fashion is all. After all, you're the artist, I'm the fashion stylist."

"Alright fashion stylist, let's go, we are going to be late."

Sango grabbed her work briefcase and they walked downstairs to the door together. Miroku was showered and had on a suit and tie, ready for work as well.

"Well, don't you look sexy," Miroku kissed Sango's neck.

"Come on Miroku, we can't. Me and Kagome would be late."

"Awe." Miroku kissed her lips and picked up the naked Loriento.

"Get him dressed, okay?" Sango looked at Loriento, frowning.

"Yep. Hey Kagome, before you leave, what day can I tell Inuyasha that you'll meet him."

"The 7th at 7pm," Kagome joked. (A/N: a little Bruce Almighty there teehee.)

"I'll keep that in mind!" Miroku called after her.

"Dad, you're going to get her on that, aren't you?" Loriento asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yep. You bet."

Miroku grabbed some of Loriento's cloths and set them on Loriento's bed.

"You need to listen to your mother, Loriento."

"I know daddy, I just thought she'd chase me around. I just wanted her to play with me."

"Well if you're a good boy, I'll get you McDonalds tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"You didn't listen to your mom."

"You're just telling me about this though!"

"That's exactly why today doesn't count. But you better be nice for Kagura."

"I don't like her."

"You don't even know her, give her a chance."

"But dad. I get so bored when people baby-sit me."

"Well your going to have someone to play with because she's bringing her daughter Rin."

"Okay."

"Just try to be good and I'll give you McDonald's."

"Can I get McDonalds now?"

"No."

"Aw, why. You just told me about it."

"Because if you don't be good, you'll be punished."

"Yeah..right." Loriento rolled his eyes and laughed but shut up once he got 'the look' from Miroku. "Uh, you're going to be late dad."

"Yeah, I love you, and be good okay?"

"I'll try."

"You will."

Miroku hugged Loriento and walked outside. Just than a red Chevrolet truck pulled up and out stepped a woman. "That must be Kagura."

"You mean you've never meet her?"

"I'm sorry, but no I have not."

"How do you know she won't try to kidnap me?"

"Call 9-1-1."

"What if she tries to hurt me?"

"Call 9-1-1."

"DAAAAAD!"

Miroku jumped in his jaguar and drove off to his little office. There he painted a version of Kagome in a wedding dress, holding purple roses that were droopy and she was crying. Then he drew her hair down so you couldn't make out her face very well and he made the tears that flowed from her eyes more distinct. Well a customer walked in, "My painting?"

"Nice to see you again too, Inuyasha."

"So what's this 'plan' of yours anyway?"

"Be patient Inuyasha. My plan will come into play."

"Yes but what IS it?"

"Basically a way to get you and Kagome together."

"I like the sounds of this. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Good stuff, no?

QJP: No.

PLP: (eyes get red)

BC: Wait PLP! Chill out! Let the reviewers decide!

PLP: Alright. I'm going to continue with this story but it might take a while. Read on!


	2. Meeting Inuaysha

PLP: Alright! Thank you BC for telling me Mcflurries come from McDonalds.

BC: Your Welcome.

PLP: But I really DON'T CARE. I do my story how I want (sticks out tongue) so there!

* * *

**Chapter 1 refresher**

"So what's this 'plan' of yours anyway?"

"Be patient Inuyasha. My plan will come into play."

"Yes but what IS it?"

"Basically a way to get you and Kagome together."

"I like the sounds of this. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's POV (mostly)

I was driving down Boulevard when I saw it. The building I'd been looking for. 'Hentai's Work Of Art'. I parked my avalanche and got out, gapping at the big building in front of me. I knew that this man, called Miroku Hentai, was the best artist and town and I needed him to do me a favor. He'd asked me to meet him here after our little conversation a week ago, on Wednesday. I can remember it clearly.

* * *

**Flashback:**

It was our usual Wednesday meeting until Naraku Lorieno brought up an interesting point.

"We aren't going to sell our product unless we can get some good looking advertisement. The crew we hired just isn't doing the job we liked. Our product dropped from 80 percent to 72 percent profit. I want to get our profit percent back up there more than anything. Hopefully we can gather this crew together and get our profit percentage back up there! Maybe even higher, yes in fact it WILL be higher!" I exclaimed.

"Now, Now Inuyasha…" Naraku turned around in the head chair. "All we need to do is get someone who can sell our product. I know just the person. It's unusual for business men to call upon him, but I think he can do the work. Yes. Well I want you to meet Miroku Hentai. Give him our product name and our slogan and let him go to work. Don't let him charge any more than 1 million dollars. You bargain for that piece of art."

The bell rang for lunch and everyone exited the meeting. I went straight to my desk and called up my old friend.

"Miroku?"

"Inuyasha?"

"I need a favor from you."

"Alright."

"Are you familiar with Bason products?"

"Yeah."

"Well we need you to paint us a picture of it and a slogan by Saturday."

"Done, and we'll discuss a little issue I've been thinking about."

"What's that?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm gay."

"Now I KNOW that's a lie."

"Okay okay, so it's a lie. But why is it that I'm 25 and still single? I was nominated for 'Bachelor of the year'."

"Yeah, well I have a client so I'll let you go."

I jotted down the address of his office building, and wrote 12:30 at the top.

* * *

**End Flashback**

As I looked at the massive building, I wondered what was inside. I walked in and my head shot from wall to wall. It was a little hallway of pictures. On my left were the names of each of them. I saw that there were 100 names. Well than I saw a girl painted on the wall and walked up to it. I noticed where her breast was…there was a knob, so I turned it and there was a massive area of art. I continued to walk down to find another door. This one had a dragon painted on it. The door knob was hidden in one of the dragon's spikes on it's tail. He walked down the large hallway. It seemed so empty without any decorations. Well he than saw Miroku's work area to the left. It had clear windows from top to the bottom of the floor and stretched to the door. I saw a lot of brushes and paintings being started. Than at the end of the hall was a door that read 'Miroku Hentai' on it. I walked in, ten minutes early, to find Miroku on the phone. He gave me the 'one second' finger and gestured for me to sit.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey Miroku."

"What you got in your briefcase there?"

"The money for the painting."

"Well here it is." He reached behind the desk and pulled out the painting. It had a red painting with 'Halleluiah it works!' written in orange letters. It was a blue vacuum cleaner with the word 'Bason' written on it. It was beautiful, and would sell the product for sure.

"I'll take 5 million for it."

"Nope. I'll only pay 1 million."

"You know that no one else can do my work."

"Yes, but I also know that Mr. Lorieno will have you sign a 50 million dollar contract."

"I'll tell you what. You go out on a date with my friend and I'll give you the painting for 2 million."

"I'll take her on a date, and the painting for ½ million."

"Deal. Next Saturday will be your guy's date."

Inuyasha nodded his head and left. Well within two days, Bason products sales were up to 90 percent profit. Miroku signed a 10-year contract for theBason Company, getting 50 million dollars a year. Miroku had told Inuyasha to go to Kagome's work place. So Inuyasha did so. The brown building was 2 stories high. The first floor was a fashion show where he saw cloths both men, women, children and babies could wear for cheap. Then he went upstairs to the art gallery. It had over 700 hallways each with 200 pictures of art that could fit 2,500 people in easily. All the hallways went around a square gallery, the main one. Kagome's office was towards the back between 2 of the hallways. But he was browsing around. He heard about how one of the paintings she was looking for she hadn't found yet, called 'Barc Lacore'. Inuyasha smiled, as he knew exactly who had the picture…he did.

He walked up to Kagome. "Hello, are you the owner of this fine paint store?"

"Why yes, I am."

"I'm trying to sell a painting, how much does it cost to put it on the walls of this gallery?"

"Ten dollars a day."

"That cheap?"

"Yes. What painting are you trying to sell?"

"My Barc Lacore."

Kagome gasped, "Why are you selling it?"

"I was told it wasn't worth much."

"Who ever told you that was wrong, really wrong."

"Oh? Well than I guess I won't sell it."

"But I'll take it off your hands."

"Oh, so you like the painting?"

"Yes, I've been looking everywhere for it. I'll pay you 100 million dollars."

"That's not necessary. If you don't find it to forward, I'd like to ask you out to dinner, as friends."

"I'm Kagome Higorashi."

"Inuyasha Bason."

"Bason? As in Bason products?"

"Yes, I am the son of the owner. I also volunteer at the fire department."

"Wow! Sango uses your stuff all the time! It makes the models absolutely glow beautifully! How do you do it."

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"No, no it wouldn't."

"So Saturday, Lucky's, 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds good, you can pick me up." Kagome handed him directions to her house. After he left she skipped to Sango's office.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"There just was an absolutely hot guy in here."

"Inuyasha Bason, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Miroku told me Inuyasha was coming in."

"What are you guys planning?"

"Just to set you two up is all. But poor Inuyasha thinks you two are just going out as friends. No way, I'm going to pretty you up girl!"

"You're in trouble Sango."

* * *

**The End**

PLP: Okay, both short chapters, but I got them done! And it wasn't before the month ended, but I tried! You've GOT to give a girl credit for trying! Here are my review answers.

Snoochie: Yes...your three reviews were great and I will continue with this story, but this version, sorry.

MyMotherToldMeNo: Well, i'm sorry you didn't like the other version. But good news, i'm contiuning with this one! And yes...LOTS of voting.

QJP: Seeing as your question referred to the last version, I shouldn't have to answer, but i will. Y/N means Yes/No, just FYI.

QJP: Why do I have to give YOU credit?

BC: Who says we do?

PLP: The rules.

BC: What rules?

PLP: The rules that I made up.

QJP: Figures….

PLP: Yeah. Oh well. Please review. Flames, whatever! Remember, the next chapter will be up after the 13th chapter of The Day My World Came Crashing down...maybe sooner but I doubt it. To get you in the summer mood I shall sing! (in you are my sunshine tone) re view re-vie-w, re view re-view, re view re v-iew re view re-view.


End file.
